


A büszkeség csatája

by MoiraLumi



Category: Bleach
Genre: Other, bunny writes, mondocon, versenyre
Language: Magyar
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-28
Updated: 2009-07-28
Packaged: 2020-03-17 11:27:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18964315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoiraLumi/pseuds/MoiraLumi
Summary: Megjegyzés #2: manga ch 024Beta-reader: outsyder--2009, drabble-verseny? régen volt





	A büszkeség csatája

Felhők hajoltak a föld fölé, esett az eső. A fák kifakult lombú ágai a vastag, szürke felhőkbe kapaszkodtak, olybá tűnt, egybe ér az ég és a föld. Rukia szinte mozdulatlanul ült sarkain, nem törődve a hideg, nyári esővel. Csupán keze mozdult lassan, ahogy az ölében fekvő Ichigo arcát simogatta gyengéden. A fiú szemei csukva voltak, ajkai résnyire szétválva, lélegzetvételéről csupán lassan emelkedő és süllyedő mellkasa árulkodott. Rukia nézte az elgyötört arcot, melyre az esőcseppek néma könnyeivel keveredve érkeztek.   
Megvívta a csatáját – a büszkeség csatáját, ahol nincs győztes; csak élet és halál. És Ichigo életben volt; csak ez számított, semmi más.

**Author's Note:**

> Köszönöm, hogy elolvastad!


End file.
